


2004

by blackfilm



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Animal Abuse, Comedy, Drama, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Gehirn, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, No Romance, Non-Graphic Violence, whatever, нерабочие отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: (А)романтическая комедийная производственная мелодрама. Вариация на тему древнего фанфикшен-тропа."In the end, I suppose it was unreasonable to expect you to forget."
Relationships: Akagi Naoko/Ikari Gendo, Fuyutsuki Kouzou/Ikari Gendou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	2004

  
  
  
_мне снится сон.  
океан стал океаном крови, кровавые волны набегают на берег, и странный, похожий на лунный свет льется на пустынное побережье.  
он сидит прямо на сыром песке и ждет чего-то.  
и я знаю, что следующая волна поднимется из центра океана и утопит нас обоих, но не могу ничего сделать.  
меня не существует.  
на месте протянутой к нему руки пустота._

***

(2004 год)

Фуюцки просыпается внезапно, словно от толчка, со смутным и тягостным ощущением на душе, причину которого он не знает, и тупо моргает, глядя в темный потолок, под которым широкие лопасти вентилятора мерно разгоняют воздух. В голове шумит, но это приятный шум, похожий на убаюкивающий рокот далеких волн. Ему нужно с полминуты, чтобы вспомнить, что это за потолок нависает над ним и покачивается так легко, едва заметно. Потолок его родной спальни, и осознание этого факта несколько успокаивает. Однако, скосив глаза, он замечает, что не один в постели.

В слабом отсвете фонарей, проникающем сквозь незашторенное окно, можно разобрать очертания плеча и головы человека, отвернувшегося от него на краю кровати. Фуюцки узнает его почти сразу. И события вечера проносятся в его голове, безумные, отрывочные, слишком быстрые и головокружительные, как американские горки в Диснейленде.

Ему удается обернуть возглас то ли шока, то ли ужаса в приступ кашля. Фуюцки всегда был находчив в критических обстоятельствах. Откашлявшись, он глубоко вздыхает, откинувшись на подушку.

— Бросьте, я знаю, что вы не спите, — говорит Фуюцки, и слова норовят застрять в пересохшем горле. Он морщится. Руки и ноги как чужие. Судя по ощущениям, его переехал электропоезд.

— Я хотел уйти, но потом решил, что так поступил бы трус.

Ровный, безэмоциональный голос. Фуюцки украдкой вглядывается в его напряженный затылок. Даже затылком Гендо каким-то образом умудряется транслировать дискомфорт.

— Я могу уйти теперь.

Гендо Икари, само великодушие. Наломает дров и вежливо удалится. Фуюцки закрывает глаза и набирает в грудь побольше воздуха:

— Не надо. Вы гость — я уйду в другую комнату, так будет правильнее.

Легче сказать чем сделать. Он возится, подтягивая почему-то расстегнутые брюки, и неуклюже вываливается из постели. Координация движений нарушена, это необходимо признать. С другой стороны, в темноте не видно его горящих от стыда щек. Фуюцки наступает впотьмах на чью-то обувь у помоста кровати, затем на... телефон? кому из них мог понадобиться на полу телефон? — и только задвинув за собой дверь, наконец переводит дух. Во рту странный привкус, и он от всей души желает, чтобы это была просто смесь из пива и якитори, и... чем они потом продолжали возлияния? Он не помнил — вечер терялся в сумасшедших огнях и хороводе лиц, он помнил, что его кто-то толкнул, что он ответил тем же, помнил галстук в желтую полоску — но что он делал с этим галстуком? неужели действительно пытался душить обидчика? Он хватается за голову и зажмуривается.

Добравшись до ванной, он тщательно полощет рот под краном, сплевывая кислую слюну. Начали они, вероятно, с домашнего пива Хаконе (оценив все доступные вкусы), и это не считая эля... и портера... Он припоминает темно-зеленую пузатую бутылку. Виски? Вряд ли только он. Иностранцы наверняка захотели попробовать что-то более экзотичное, так что Фуюцки не исключал из подозреваемых и сетю.

Краем глаза он ловит в зеркале свое отражение, и видок у него как у уличного бродяги, жаждущего опохмелиться. Выйдя из ванной, он думает, не достать ли гостевой футон, но никак не может сообразить, где его брать, безнадежно машет рукой и укладывается прямо на узком диване в гостиной. И почти сразу проваливается в сон без сновидений.

Проснувшись, Фуюцки со стоном прикрывает глаза рукой — накануне он не закрыл жалюзи и яркое солнце бьет прямо в глаза. Пылинки весело порхают в солнечном свете, словно крошечные искорки. С пульсирующей в висках головной болью он бредет наверх в спальню, осторожно приоткрывает дверь, подбирая мысленно слова извинений, но Гендо уже нет. Можно было бы подумать, что весь разговор накануне привиделся Фуюцки в кошмаре, если бы его обычно аккуратная постель не сохраняла на себе следы чужого присутствия. Он брезгливо скатывает взбитое горными хребтами одеяло, стягивает с кровати измятое, собранное складками постельное белье и прямо так, охапкой, несет в корзину. 

По дороге он замечает галстук в желтую полоску. Изогнувшимся на полу в прихожей подобно раздавленной змее. Фуюцки решает подумать об этом позже.

Расправившись с бельем, он рассеянно потирает руки. И вот тогда ощущает нечто на коже, нечто постороннее, что-то вроде засохшего... засохшей... Он холодеет. 

Через десять минут, наконец удовлетворенный, он откладывает щетку для рук в сторону и придирчиво исследует линии своей ладони. Может быть, будет воспаление, но зато никаких биологических следов не осталось и в помине. Сложно было бы утверждать с уверенностью, принадлежали они ему или Икари, но лучше не рисковать, не так ли?

В конце концов, ничего особенного не случилось. Ничего такого, что могло бы повлиять... Или отразиться... 

Как бы там ни было, Фуюцки уверен, что идея... стать ближе принадлежала Икари. В тихом омуте черти водятся: дикие, уродливые, непредсказуемые поступки всегда были ему свойственны — и всегда совершенно внезапны, как гром среди ясного неба. До него доходили истории — не только о драках, но и о куда более странных выходках. Однажды студент Рокубунги спровоцировал скандал прямо на лекции, повысив голос на преподавателя, оскорбив его и в довершение уронив проектор, — и никто так и не смог выяснить, что послужило тому причиной. Даже угроза отчисления не сподвигла нарушителя раскрыть мотивы своего поведения, и как передавали Фуюцки, держался он при этом самым вызывающим образом.

Итак, с Гендо все было более-менее понятно. Но почему он, Козо Фуюцки, человек уважаемый и здравомыслящий, согласился на это?

Он придирчиво изучает седину в густых волосах, пока еще темную, потом отодвигается дальше, чтобы окинуть взглядом картину в целом. Круглая лампа над зеркалом выхватывает из тени усталое лицо, запавшие, будто ссохшиеся щеки, набрякшие веки, наползающие на покрасневшие пустые глаза. Из зеркала на него смотрит человек, неуклонно катящийся к старости. Чего он надеялся достичь своим иррациональным поведением? 

И тогда Фуюцки отчетливо слышит голос отца, исполненный презрения голос: «дурака только могила исправит», — так он, кажется, сказал матери, коротко и зло, как топором отрубая грубые слова. А она молча закрыла лицо передником. Он был тогда совсем мал и ничего не понял. Только спустя годы Фуюцки узнал, что отец говорил о тесте, его дедушке. Он оставил семью в 63 года ради гейши из Канадзавы, и его сумасбродное решение легло пятном несмываемого позора на всех родственников. В те годы репутация значила куда больше, чем сейчас. Его отец в этом отношении всегда был безупречен. Всю свою жизнь он посвятил государственной службе и добился успехов, и добился бы еще больших, если бы не этот прискорбный случай. Он ждал, что Козо, как старший сын, пойдет по его стопам и — не было ли тут тайного стремления искупить вину и восполнить утраченное величие? Он ждал этого от него как само собой разумеющегося. Не исключено, что именно поэтому Фуюцки в конце концов выбрал науку — как область, где ошибки предыдущих поколений не имели такого принципиального значения.

Был ли это подростковый бунт или малодушие? Не выбрал ли он сознательно более легкий путь, отказавшись нести чужую ношу? Долгие годы он убеждал себя, что всего лишь следовал зову сердца, но, как и все подобные ему люди, вынужден был узнать, что самообман с течением времени дается все труднее.

(И умирающие, думает он, должны ненавидеть нас за все утешительные слова.)

Но что исправит могила? Могилы ничего не исправляют. Они лишь хоронят в себе все секреты, все постыдные страсти, но не дают никаких решений. Может быть, теперь он хватается за случайные соломинки в судорожных поисках чего-то, чему нет названия — отчаяние может свести с ума самых сильных людей, и он точно не относится к самым сильным. У него не осталось иллюзий на этот счет после того, как он выбрал жизнь, предав истину.

Они загнали его в ловушку, и он изменил моральным ориентирам, не понимая в тот момент в полной мере, чего лишается.

Хмуро глядя на свое отражение, Фуюцки первый раз замечает запекшуюся ссадину на опухшей нижней губе. Он пытается вспомнить, где они шатались и в каком из злачных заведений ему могли двинуть по лицу, и только потом догадывается, что это след укуса.

***

Встретившись через день на работе, они усиленно молчат. Гендо чуть бледнее обычного, но в остальном никто бы не заметил разницы. На общем совещании с руководителями подразделений института он сидит прямо напротив, но смотрит сквозь Фуюцки, словно того здесь нет, и в конце концов это начинает раздражать. Сколько времени они будут теперь избегать друг друга? Раздражение отчасти облегчает его смущение, и Фуюцки дожидается момента, когда они оказываются в одном лифте, чтобы начать разговор.

— Люди совершают и большие глупости под воздействием алкоголя, — говорит он со всей возможной небрежностью — впрочем, не отрывая глаз от серебристой панели управления. — Это естественно.

Слова повисают в ощутимо ледяном молчании. Фуюцки мысленно проклинает глубину лифтовых шахт Gehirn.

Решившись, он осторожно поворачивается к своему соседу. Градусов на тридцать, не более.

— Икари, я бы хотел забыть об этом... инциденте. Если честно, я и так мало что о нем помню.

— Я кое-что помню.

«О нет», — успевает подумать Фуюцки. Испарина выступает у него на лбу.

— Но действительно, так будет лучше. Учитывая все обстоятельства.

Фуюцки не спрашивает про обстоятельства. Он и так чувствует себя как человек, который только-только разминулся с грузовиком на пешеходном переходе.

Но после паузы Гендо снова подает голос:

— Ваш дом обставлен с редким вкусом.

Фуюцки не сразу находится с ответом.

— Спасибо. Но я не могу приписать себе эту заслугу: дизайном занималась... женщина, с которой я состоял в отношениях.

— Вот как.

После этого обмена любезностями между ними повисает неловкая пауза, и остаток пути они проводят в молчании. На памяти Фуюцки это, пожалуй, самый долгий спуск к лабораториям.

Вечером, возвращаясь домой, он обращает внимание на озеро. Красноватый свет заката отражается в водном зеркале, и Фуюцки разом вспоминает свой сон.

Но он ничего не говорит Икари. Только женщины и старики верят в сны.

***

(2003 год)

_«если бы вам надо было описать икари одним словом, что это было бы за слово?»  
«вдохновляющий»  
«вдохновляющий?»  
каменное лицо кила не выражает удивления. может быть, усталость.  
«он мотивирует на то, чтобы работать усерднее. своим неизменным оптимизмом»  
«многие выбрали бы другое слово»  
«литература никогда не была моей сильной стороной»  
«прекратите валять дурака, фуюцки. вы могли бы добиться намного большего, если бы не лезли в бутылку так настойчиво»  
кто сказал, что дурака я только валяю? я упорно смотрю прямо перед собой, чтобы не ответить лишнего. этот человек мне отвратителен.  
«вы знаете, что у комитета по отношению к икари нет особой симпатии»  
мягко говоря.  
«многим из нас он не кажется достаточно надежным человеком для решения деликатных задач»  
деликатных! был ли второй удар для этих людей достаточно деликатной задачей? я сжимаю скрещенные пальцы.  
«что вы хотите от меня?»  
«рассмотрите такую возможность, фуюцки. кто наиболее вероятная кандидатура на должность руководителя проекта, если икари по каким-то причинам не будет способен выполнять свои обязанности?»  
хочется расхохотаться ему в лицо, но я спокоен. я делаю вид, что рассматриваю возможность.  
«он не обладает вашим интеллектом. и опытом»  
опытом предательства, подразумевает кил. они предпочли бы управлять уже сломленным однажды человеком, покорным их пальцам, как бумага для оригами с намеченными линиями сгиба.  
«остановите машину»  
перед тем, как покинуть пропахший кожей салон, я поворачиваюсь к килу. он взирает на меня бесстрастными черными провалами очков. напоминает мне рыбного филина: тот же нос крючком, та же недружелюбная нахохленность. в атласе исчезнувших животных филин глядел на читателя с картинки именно так: как будто он знал, что его ждет.  
«вы ведь видели его? видели гиганта?»  
ноль реакции.  
«кто возьмется за такую работу, если не абсолютный безумец? и это вы создали монстра, кил. вы, и только вы раздули искру его амбиций. теперь пользуйтесь вашим творением, нравится вам это или нет»  
кил склоняет голову набок.  
«вы странно говорите о своем друге, профессор»  
забитый в глотку смех так и душит меня. или это ярость?  
«моему другу присуще своеобразное понимание дружбы, господин лоренц»_

_и когда я уже стою на тротуаре и шофер готов захлопнуть за мной дверь, до меня доносится:  
«если передумаете, мое предложение всегда в силе, фуюцки»_

***

(2004 год)

На самом деле все было иначе, и куда невероятнее, чем он мог себе представить.

На самом деле они просто развлекали американскую делегацию — так иронически называл их Икари: де-ле-га-ция, но по сути-то эти двое не были никакой делегацией, и они с Икари это прекрасно знали, — «Дельта дефенс секьюрити» пока лишь принюхивался к ним, и пара молокососов, позавчера закончивших Гарвард были тем максимумом внимания, который военный мастодонт мог уделить им без потери лица. «Послы мира», — объяснил Икари, на что Фуюцки заметил, что они больше похожи на ходячие верительные грамоты. «Они похожи на заложников, — сказал Икари, глядя куда-то поверх его головы. — Отрываются так, будто завтра будут мертвы».

Но Фуюцки не верил, что DDS отправили бы своих представителей на верную смерть. Парни, должно быть, были просто опьянены важностью своей фальшивой миссии.

«В любом случае было бы неплохо приглядеть за ними», — если Икари говорил, что что-то было бы неплохо, это означало, что Фуюцки этим займется. И он потратил целый день на экскурсию по институту, показывая визитерам чудеса Gehirn (предварительно одобренные Икари чудеса, разумеется), и сидя с ними в лекционном зале за пресс-релизами, презентациями и рекламными видеофильмами, вызывающими у него стойкие ассоциации с обучающими материалами по Второму удару для школьников. По необходимости он также выполнял обязанности переводчика, проясняя непонятные места.

Это был ужасный опыт.

Икари присоединился к ним только вечером, выразив огромное сожаление, что не смог освободиться раньше. В соответствии с негласными законами гостеприимства дельтовцам теперь следовало устроить тур по злачным местам, но Хаконе был небогат на развлечения, поэтому они снарядили пару служебных автомобилей за десять километров от штаб-квартиры, в Одавару. 

Когда-то небольшой город с населением в двести тысяч человек, потерявший добрую половину и этого количества жителей после ужасов Второго удара, Одавара смог быстро прийти в себя, сориентироваться в новых условиях, и теперь предлагал разнообразный досуг рабочим из Хаконе, сходящим с ума от скуки бесконечной стройки: многочисленные рестораны, отели, бары и ночные клубы занимали весь район при железнодорожной станции. И торговые улочки на периферии, больше похожие на черный рынок, где при желании можно найти что угодно. Фуюцки слышал даже про местный квартал красных фонарей, но лично ему там бывать еще не доводилось. Всему свое время, так он считает.

Вместо этого он ощупывает черные стены у ступенек, удивительно бархатистые, из неизвестного науке материала. Он шарит руками вверх и вниз, но подняться все не получается. Вообще не о что опереться, о чем они думали, проектируя такое недоразумение? Ступеньки подсвечены синим, и этот ужасный свет делает все только хуже. Тут кто угодно запнется и упадет.

Но где это «тут»? Фуюцки не может вспомнить, как называется это место, и испытывает раздражение от бесплодных попыток мозга нашарить нужный ответ, перебирая дурацкие местные названия: «Бикини лаунж»? «Утроба»? «Джонни-чертов-Эйнджел»?

— Прошу прощения, вам помочь?

Девушка склоняется над ним, длинные волосы свешиваются ей на лицо, занавесом скрывая натянутую улыбку. На ней только белый купальник, сияющий в ультрафиолетовом свете.

— Как называется это... этот клуб? — Фуюцки поднимается с пола, не обращая внимания на ее попытки поддержать его.

— «Цирк», — говорит девица с некоторым сомнением.

— Кто бы сомневался, — придерживаясь за стену, он проходит изогнутым коридором (глухие басы набирают силу) и выходит на смутно знакомый танцпол, где человеческие тела так и дергаются в эпилептических всполохах цветных лазеров. Они больше похожи на тени, чем на живых людей. Какое-то время Фуюцки пытается определить, кто из них может быть мистером Видалом и мистером Макквином, и на другом конце танцпола замечает группу иностранцев, оживленно общающихся с местными танцовщицами, но все лица ему незнакомы. Наконец он с облегчением замечает серый пиджак Икари в толпе у бара и направляется туда. Приближаясь, Фуюцки с растущим изумлением видит, что Икари нацелился на разговор с типом весьма сомнительного вида: зализанные назад волосы, броский костюм, расстегнутая бордовая рубашка обнажает золотую цепочку с медальоном на тощей, но жилистой шее.

— Громче, громче, что ты там лепечешь! — раздувает жилы типчик. Он издевательски толкает Гендо в плечо, а тот только покачивается и ниже наклоняет голову. На губах его блуждает легкая полуулыбка, и вот она Фуюцки вообще не нравится.

— Я сказал... — начинает он, и тут Фуюцки вклинивается между ними, бормоча «тысяча извинений», и берет Икари за локоть.

— Вам хватит на сегодня, — говорит он ему вполголоса и тянет за собой, Икари переступает ногами неохотно, будто сомневаясь.

— Да, папаша, забирай этого придурка, пока он не довыебывался, — насмешливо тянет им вслед головорез. Он что-то говорит своим приятелям, а потом произносит в спину Икари, отчетливо: «ссыкло».

На этом слове Гендо разворачивается. Фуюцки пытается схватить его за рукав: «Икари!», в панике ощущая, как он выворачивается из рук — гибко, как змея, и успевает перехватить его сзади за плечи, а потом, приблизившись к его уху, произносит с нажимом «Гендо». И это почему-то действует: Икари замирает и будто приходит в себя, чуть расслабляется, и позволяет увести себя вверх по лестнице, на второй этаж. Впихнув его в отдельную застекленную ложу с видом на танцпол, Фуюцки соскальзывает на серебристый диван, вдруг крайне утомленный.

— Стоит отвернуться, и вы заводите новых друзей, — говорит он лениво, наблюдая, как огни, скачущие где-то там внизу, превращаются в странные зеленые всполохи на потолке — как языки холодного северного сияния. Когда Гендо не отвечает, он продолжает: — Думаете, станет легче, если вам сломают руку? Легче не станет.

— Откуда вам знать? Вы никогда не пробовали.

Упрямый сукин сын. Невозможный... человек. Его силуэт загораживает солнце — нет, не солнце, а этот космический свет, искусственный свет, пробивающийся через стекло в их душную полутьму. Фуюцки щурится.

— Как вы не думаете об ответственности за свою жизнь? — резкость, прозвучавшая в его голосе, удивляет его самого. Но как можно не досадовать на Икари? Он будто находит удовольствие в том, чтобы биться об одни и те же углы в давно выученном наизусть маршруте. Или даже... делает это назло. «Назло кому?» — тупо думает Фуюцки, и на этом моменте мысль его замирает, выцветает, осыпается и осколки ее медленно тонут в водовороте хаотичных потоков сознания. Он завороженно созерцает эти потоки, утратив чувство времени, а потом его отвлекает скрип дивана. Икари садится рядом, почти задев его коленом.

— «Правительство экспериментирует на людях в этом их секретном институте», — говорит он, глядя перед собой. — Вот что сказала та шваль.

— Он что, узнал в вас?..

Гендо отрицательно качает головой, и Фуюцки возносит краткую благодарность небесам. Не хватало еще нового витка скандала после всех усилий по фильтрации информации для газетчиков.

— Где наши парни? — спрашивает он, чтобы сменить тему.

Гендо морщится:

— Вы что, забыли? Отправились восвояси.

— Кажется, они вполне поверили в проект третьей столицы, — говорит Фуюцки, скрывая смущение. — Судя по их...

— Да плевать, во что они поверили, — перебивает его Гендо. Он говорит так холодно, что Фуюцки теряется и замолкает.

Поднявшись с дивана, он снимает с себя пиджак привычными скупыми движениями. Если бы Фуюцки не видел своими глазами, сколько тот выпил, то решил бы, что Гендо трезв как стеклышко.

— Слышали, как они откалывали шутки насчет того, что вы наливали мне пиво? Посылать таких щенков наводить мосты, за кого только эти варвары нас держат... В последний раз мы тратили на них наше время.

Даже у пьяного речь его почти не меняется. Он не запинается, не смазывает акценты, строй речи остается грамматически безупречен... но вежливые формы подменяются разговорными, низкими, наносной слой культуры слетает с него, легкий, как иссохшие осенние листья, обнажая искореженную темную суть. Фуюцки всегда полагал, что место Гендо Рокубунги скорее в уличной банде, а не в университете. Откровенно говоря, одно время он надеялся, что там Рокубунги и окажется.

— Предложение было выгодным со всех сторон, — пробует он возразить, сам не очень убежденный в своих словах. Просто ему почему-то кажется важным обдумать это решение. Не рубить с плеча. Решение должно быть... взвешенным. Утомленный, он кладет голову на валик серебристого дивана. Какой же он скользкий.

— Всегда есть другие варианты, — убежденно говорит Гендо. Фуюцки с некоторым усилием скашивает на него глаза, и тот встречает его взгляд. В глазах Гендо по-прежнему какой-то лихорадочный блеск, который тревожит Фуюцки. Как будто в нем кипит, как в закрытом сосуде, некая темная энергия.

— Например, Гамбургский технический университет, — говорит он со странной кривой усмешкой.

— Это из-за?..

— Да, из-за него. Старые связи.

Он снова опускается на диван, сутулится и прячет лицо в ладонях. Короткие рукава белой рубашки приподнимаются, обнажая его локти. Фуюцки отводит глаза, не зная что сказать. Икари всегда все знает лучше — даже когда загоняет себя в яму. И если сказать ему, что Кил хочет связать его по рукам и ногам, и доверять его благим предложениям не стоит, он промолчит, как обычно, — потому что, возможно, он сам давно это понял; возможно, он уже просчитал путь минимального ущерба из всех ущербных путей, предлагаемых жизнью. И первый раз он задумывается о том, что в сущности участь Икари совсем незавидна. Поднявшись на вершину, он не свободней любого из них, обычных людей.

— Вы не отговариваете меня, — Фуюцки чуть не вздрагивает, когда Икари вдруг подает голос. Рук он по-прежнему не отнимает. — Дело совсем плохо, а?

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, — Фуюцки ерзает, чтобы тоже сесть, и не рассчитав, чуть не падает грудью на стол. Ухватившись за край, он все-таки занимает вертикальное положение.

— И благородство не позволяет вам напомнить мне, что до Гамбурга еще надо дожить.

Фуюцки хмурится.

— Но вы думаете об этом, не так ли? — безжалостно продолжает Гендо. — Вы думаете об этом всякий...

— Прекратите, — обрывает его Фуюцки. И моргает. Он сам от себя не ожидал.

Гендо оборачивается к нему с живым интересом в глазах. Какое-то время изучает его с легкой усмешкой на губах. Потом усмешка пропадает.

— Я не знал, что без нее будет так трудно. — наконец говорит он совсем другим тоном. Весь его прежний энергичный напор куда-то делся, выдохся, как сдутый воздушный шарик. — Теперь, когда мы стали нарицательным... Это определенно проигрышное положение. Никто не осудит вас, если вы уйдете.

«Хотите, чтобы я остался?» — так и тянет спросить у него Фуюцки, но это не то, что заслуживает быть произнесенным вслух. Не то, что есть между ними. Это никогда не была дружба, и, знает он, никогда не будет.

Нет, это гулкая пустота бетонных коридоров и перемигивание бесчисленных машин, таких же безжизненных, как запыленные театральные декорации в заброшенном городе, городе мертвых.

— Я никуда не денусь пока идет следствие, — хмуро говорит он.

— Да. После.

Иногда ему просто хочется врезать, за всю его осведомленность. За всю уверенность, что уж он-то знает, что движет людьми, за эти его предсказания, которые на самом деле сбываются не чаще, чем не сбываются, — потому что люди сложнее, чем могло бы признать его самомнение, созданная им эгоистическая, извращенная модель мира, где каждый сам за себя и играет ради проигрыша всех остальных.

— Бывает у вас чувство, — вдруг говорит Гендо, — будто все происходит не совсем с вами? Будто все это, — он невнятно обводит рукой ложу, — за тысячу километров. От вас.

— О чем вы?

Гендо щелкает переключателем, и на столике зажигается светильник в виде белого куба. Выключает. Снова включает, в задумчивости. На лице его отражается самая напряженная внутренняя борьба; он смотрит прямо на лампу перед собой, не мигая.

— Кажется, я проебался, Фуюцки, — наконец говорит он, и широкая, широчайшая улыбка, которую Фуюцки никогда не видел раньше, озаряет его лицо. 

Он изумлен контрастом. Не говоря уже об изящных формулировках. И пока Фуюцки лишен дара речи, Гендо смеется, отрывисто и глухо, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и это какой-то задыхающийся смех. 

— Разве не весело, Фуюцки... столько сомнительных поступков, а судить меня будут за убийство женщины, которую я любил больше жизни.

Обычно каждое упоминание Юи болезненно отзывается в его душе — он так и не примирился с ее гибелью, да и никто не примирился бы со смертью настолько невероятной и абсурдной. Но сейчас он слишком ошарашен происходящим: Гендо никогда не позволял себе таких интимностей, и Фуюцки не предполагал, что он вообще способен... но его лоб по-прежнему давит Фуюцки на плечо, грудная клетка судорожно ходит под тонкой рубашкой, и... главное, чтобы он там не плакал, иначе положение его совершенно ужасно и полностью дезориентирующе. Фуюцки неуверенно тянет левую руку, замирает, потом с обреченной решимостью все-таки кладет на костистый затылок.

— Ну будет вам... — то ли протестует, то ли уговаривает он, неловко поглаживая жесткие волосы. Что тут еще сделаешь?

Доверие Гендо, непрошеное и внезапное. Почему он всегда обрушивает его на Фуюцки в самые неподходящие моменты? Он чувствует себя пойманным в западню и все больше исполняется раздражением, в то же время стыдясь своих негативных чувств как свидетельства слабоволия и недостаточной широты души. Этот человек... этот человек просто не может оставить его в покое, так? Фуюцки сыт по горло его выкрутасами, и это придает ему решимости.

Он отодвигается, пропускает пальцы в густые черные вихры и оттягивает тяжелую голову назад. И разглядывает, пораженный дивной переменой. У Гендо на лице совершенно незнакомое, отсутствующее выражение: он будто грезит наяву, нижняя губа приоткрыта, обнажая влажные зубы, глаза быстро движутся под тонкими веками. Взлохмаченная челка торчит в разные стороны. Позабытые очки висят на кармане белой рубашки.

И Фуюцки запоздало, пьяно понимает, что он его. Только его. Никого у него больше не осталось. Гендо у него в руках. Жалкий ублюдок. 

И он может делать с ним что угодно.

От открытия перехватывает дух. А ведь были времена, когда он дорого бы дал, чтобы увидеть соперника таким — абсолютно раздавленным. Растоптанным. Утратившим эту мерзкую ухмылочку всезнающего кукловода. Так почему он не чувствует радости?

Может быть, потому что даже сейчас... даже сейчас это только тело. Тело в его руках, до которого... все равно не достучаться. Он думает о том, как изменился Гендо после смерти Юи — будто отгородился от всех людей. Будто непроницаемый барьер появился между ним и миром... или стал прочнее тот, что был всегда.

Толпа на танцполе начинает воодушевленно вопить. По незамутненному их восторгу можно предположить, что там разбрасывают бесплатные экстази.

Икари рефлексивно вздрагивает, моргает, фокусируется на нем, с явным трудом. Синь его глаз темна и глубока, как небо перед грозой. Он расплывается в глупой блаженной улыбке. Фуюцки, смешавшись, отпускает его, но тот вместо этого оседает и приваливается к нему еще плотнее, плечом к плечу.

Он тянется, чтобы потрогать Фуюцки за полосатый галстук. Какое-то детское любопытство в его пальцах, перебирающих рубчик на ткани.

— Новый?

— Икари... вы что-то приняли? — запоздалая догадка осеняет Фуюцки.

— О чем вы? Я даже не так уж пьян.

Гендо горячий, даже через одежду, и пропитан алкогольными парами, и Фуюцки обязан проверить, можно ли так: ткнуться куда-то в челюсть, оцарапавшись щетиной, найти со второго раза губы, и прижаться ртом ко рту, требовательно и мстительно, со всей нерастраченной страстью соперника и подчиненного — кто бы ему сказал тогда в Киото, что он будет работать под началом какого-то сопляка без степени. 

«Где ты был?.. — в милостивой тьме, укрывающей разум, полыхает давняя не дающая покоя мысль, — где ты был, сукин сын, когда... умирали люди?»

Где ты пропадаешь? Обнять пальцами смуглую шею, упереть большой палец туда, где бьется пульс. Где ты прячешься, когда надо спасать свою шкуру? В какой тесной расщелине, в каких мертвых стоячих водах, в каких сырых подвалах? Тварь в его руках, несомненно, живая и скользкая — и не разжимает губы, и что-то мычит, будто бы протестующе, — а потом вдруг поддается. И это внезапная пустота, и это головокружительное падение, которому нет конца. Почему так сильно дрожат руки? Фуюцки стискивает ткань рубашки до скрипа, углубляя поцелуй, и кто мог знать, что этот насмешливый язык, ядовитый язык, не сказавший ни одного доброго слова, окажется таким удивительно мягким, толкаясь ему навстречу. Гендо отвечает самым активным образом, перехватывая инициативу, и Фуюцки ощущает прилив возбуждения — вопреки всему. 

И ненавидит себя за это.

Он отшатывается от резкой боли и чуть не падает с дивана. Хватается за нижнюю губу и слепо ощупывает, находя кровь. Гендо укусил его. 

— Вы сдурели, Фуюцки? — медленно, но отчетливо произносит Гендо. — Для таких вещей существует уединение.

Он отпихивает Фуюцки, поднимается и нетвердым шагом уходит. Черный замшевый занавес на выходе из ложи задумчиво покачивается.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Фуюцки долго сидит и просто смотрит перед собой мутным, замершим взглядом. Он посасывает раненую губу, даже не ощущая вкуса крови. Что-то жжется на языке и небе, как горчица караши, и хочется сплюнуть. Хочется забыть. Какая-то тяжесть непреодолимо клонит голову вниз. Закрыв глаза, он снова видит перед собой невыносимо белую рубашку Гендо, синеватую в свете лампы, и растекшееся пятнышко чернил на левом нагрудном кармане, где лежит ручка. Крошечное пятнышко. Фуюцки не сказал ему.

Он нашаривает в кармане брюк пакетик дешевых конфет из автомата. Надрывает яркую упаковку, неудачно: круглые разноцветные шарики рассыпаются по всему полу, подскакивая и закатываясь в углы. Он следит за ними, пока не замирает последний. Откуда-то сбоку доносятся взрывы хохота и чужие голоса.

Да, пошло оно все к черту. Фуюцки порывисто встает, чтобы уйти, и тут в глаза ему бросается пиджак Гендо, так и сложенный аккуратно на краю стола.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, — говорит Фуюцки пиджаку безо всякого выражения.

Накидывает чужой пиджак на собственный вторым слоем и идет в туалетную комнату. Служащий клуба, в форменной футболке и с бейджем, кланяется ему по дороге с улыбкой. Кажется, они платили ему. Или то был другой, похожий? Неважно. Сойдет и этот.

— Мне нужно... — начинает Фуюцки и задумывается. — Мне нужно такси. На север озера. Если вас не затруднит.

— Снаружи, — говорит одно слово человек-бейдж, снова и снова, беспрерывно улыбаясь, — снаружи, пожалуйста.

Струя звонко разбивается о металл писсуара. Он держится за стенку, чтобы не упасть, и отливает долго, так долго, что поражается вместимости собственного мочевого пузыря. Белоснежная раковина наводит на мысль о медицинской стерильности, и он споласкивает руки с безотчетной брезгливостью. В позолоченных зеркалах над раковинами отражение: серый на бежевом, и он снова думает об отсутствующих глазах, синих глазах, затянутых пеленой блаженства, так похожего на смерть.

«What dreams may come...» — он не может вспомнить окончание фразы и беззвучно шевелит губами, вытирая руки полотенцем. What dreams... this mortal coil... нет, глухо.

Приоткрытый рот, будто хватающий воздух. И пятно — пятно, расплывающееся все шире и шире, неуклонное, невидимое. Все тайное станет явным. Вопрос лишь в том, сколько у них времени.

Он неловко зачесывает влажной пятерней волосы. Самые упрямые пряди, как обычно, падают обратно.

Гендо он замечает почти случайно, на первом этаже, поравнявшись с баром. Узнает распластавшуюся над стаканом фигуру: локти в стороны, голова низко опущена. Фуюцки останавливается за его спиной, не обращая внимания на шум и сутолоку от перемещающейся туда-сюда клубной публики, и ждет.

Будто почувствовав его взгляд, Гендо оборачивается и долго рассматривает его с ног до головы, не говоря ни слова.

— Я бы взял серый, — наконец выносит он вердикт, повысив голос.

Все, довольно. Фуюцки бесцеремонно хватает его за запястье и тащит за собой к выходу, не обращая внимание на сопротивление, продираясь сквозь толпу. На крутом повороте Гендо запинается и смеется позади него самым дурацким образом — захлебывающимся, грубым смехом.

Этот смех — тоже что-то новое. Эта ночь полна удивительных открытий.

Свежий ветер треплет волосы. Еще выпадают такие ночи — приносящие прохладу вблизи побережья залива, дающие передышку перед новым днем пекла у озера меж холмами. Дорога, уходящая куда-то вниз, в темноту, освещена с двух сторон фонарями в форме традиционных бумажных фонариков. Узкая улица почти пуста, не считая припаркованных у клуба автомобилей и компании из нескольких человек, курящих и разговаривающих у входа. Летней, глубокой синевы звездное небо раскинулось над их головами и мерцает то тут, то там. Низко гудят сплетения проводов под напряжением. Икари приваливается плечом к ближайшему столбу, голые руки шарят по нему в попытке ухватиться покрепче. Фуюцки, спохватываясь, снимает с себя лишний пиджак, набрасывает ему на плечи, и тут же осознает двусмысленную галантность жеста. Кинув быстрый взгляд на людей у клуба, он убеждается, что никто на них не смотрит: это все разыгравшаяся паранойя. С Икари, как он уже убедился, стать параноиком слишком просто.

Таксист сам вылезает из авто, приглашая их сесть. Судя по акценту, он этнический кореец; судя по внешнему виду, он не заслуживает никакого доверия, но Фуюцки слишком вымотан, чтобы подыскивать какие-то иные варианты. 

Труднее всего оказывается убедить Гендо отпустить столб.

На первом же перекрестке Фуюцки вдруг понимает, что не может вспомнить, называл ли он водителю адрес. Он утратил непрерывность восприятия времени: память его еще держится за счет отдельных мощных каменных зубцов прежней крепости, но теперь они перемежаются зияющими пустотами, подобно тьме, равномерно прерывающей проносящийся мимо свет фонарей.

Куда он их везет?

Фуюцки ничего не узнает за бортом, да и пытаться рассмотреть что-то тяжело. Он даже не следит за поворотами. Сколько они едут? Пять минут или полчаса? Огни приборной панели ползут и сливаются в одну разноцветную гирлянду. Мягкость заднего сидения усыпляет, но он из последних сил борется со сном.

Икари не смотрит на него. Ни разу за всю поездку. Он так далеко, у другого окна. Его хорошо изученный профиль. Желание коснуться его волос еще раз. Подтвердить (утвердить... власть?). Но невозможно. Икари отвернулся от него.

Фуюцки переводит взгляд на его левое колено, выставленное в сторону. Оно грубо растягивает брючину — Гендо не поддернул брюки, садясь (скажем откровенно: скорее уж _валясь_ ) в машину. Но острая стрелка летит от колена вниз, пока сохраняя безупречную форму. Что за человек одевается так? Без воображения, как мальчишка: белая рубашка, черные брюки. Как вчерашний школьник. Как... Фуюцки усилием воли обрывает мысль пред тем, как оживет воспоминание о студенческом кафетерии. Там ведь была и она. Думать о ней не следует, иначе безумие... безумие станет очевидным.

Нет, ее никогда не было. По крайней мере, сегодня. Сегодня он свободен.

Он бы мог положить руку на это обтянутое хлопком колено. Тогда Гендо пришлось бы посмотреть. Он вынужден бы был посмотреть. Фуюцки снова ищет его взгляд, но Гендо явно поглощен чем-то за окном. 

Таксист начинает что-то напевать за рулем, и рука Фуюцки, почти уже двинувшаяся с места, судорожно дергается. Его решимость испаряется в одно мгновение. «Что я творю?» — неверяще вопрошает себя он. Неужели он действительно намерен сделать это с Икари? Из всех возможных людей? Осознание факта пытается пробиться сквозь дымку опьянения, но при этом все равно кажется не до конца реальным. Как будто происходит не совсем с ним. Как будто он смотрит фильм в кинотеатре... или пребывает в параллельной реальности.

В одной реальности они едут в ночи, так никогда и не достигая точки назначения — и это как закольцованная пленка: застывшие позы, молчание, тоннель тьмы вокруг, разгоняемой лишь фарами, и вожделение, не имеющее выхода.

В другой Гендо входит в его дом (застывает на пороге? или шагает развязно, не дожидаясь приглашения, как к себе домой?), — и он узнает разгадку его прежней задумчивости, когда гость сразу спрашивает про ванную и исчезает за дверью. Приглушенные звуки c каким-то иезуитским весельем свидетельствуют о том, что его рвет в унитаз. Но в тоже время Гендо здесь нет и быть не может. Фуюцки смотрит на дверь тяжелым больным взглядом, будто пытаясь увидеть сквозь нее. 

И, значит, все время, пока он хотел коснуться... 

— Мысленный эксперимент... — бормочет он себе под нос, и оглядывается с внезапным неподдельным отчаянием. Желание осталось в велюровом салоне дешевой «хонды» корейца. Но он не может вернуться туда, как не может повернуть время вспять.

Фуюцки стягивает с шеи душащий его полосатый галстук и бросает в прихожей не глядя. У него странное чувство, будто он все это уже делал. Время и пространство взаимозаменяемы. Он бы хотел шагнуть на пять лет назад. Снимает уличную обувь и пошатывается. Он бы все исправил.

Ничего бы этого не случилось.

Но оно и не случилось, возражает ему внутренний голос. Еще не случилось!

Однако галстук лежит свернувшейся змеей, вода льется в ванной, и что это, если не лучшее доказательство? Он больше не знает, что реально, а что нет.

Машинально щелкая выключатели по дороге, он поднимается по тесной лестнице в спальню и обессиленно падает на застеленную мягким цветочным покрывалом кровать.

Сколько он так лежит, он не знает. Кто-то шагает сквозь его дремоту, больше похожую на дурноту; он узнает шаги: закрыв за собой дверь, Гендо замирает, потом чертыхается и скидывает по очереди свои легкие летние туфли. Падает к нему на постель и начинает расстегивать ему брюки.

— Не... не стоит. Не надо.

Фуюцки в панике перехватывает руку. Гендо останавливается, в темноте слышно его тяжелое дыхание.

— Никто не владеет навыком перепиха в научной среде — говорит он вдруг, неожиданно отчетливо и с сосредоточенной задумчивостью. И откатывается на другую сторону кровати, оставив Фуюцки размышлять над этой сентенцией.

Они лежат рядом и смотрят в потолок. Икари — выставив в стороны локти и переплетя пальцы на лбу.

— Я бы мог отсосать вам, — внезапно говорит Гендо из темноты, совершенно будничным тоном, как если бы предлагал новую программу исследований. — Если вас не смутит давнее отсутствие практики.

Фуюцки закрывает глаза. Все не так. Все должно было быть не так. 

Снова открывает и поворачивает голову в сторону своего соседа. Гендо лежит неподвижно и дышит глубоко и ровно. Белая рубашка медленно поднимается и опускается. 

— Мне это почти ничего не стоит. И я не хочу ни о чем жалеть, — поясняет он терпеливо, и что-то болезненно отзывается в ответ на его слова в душе у Фуюцки. Чувствительная струна, о существовании которой он не подозревал до сей ночи, — и это мучительное ощущение. Он начинает говорить, торопливо и путано:

— Вы сказали там, в клубе, что теперь я бы мог уйти. Знаете, я хотел уйти до... всего. Думал... И вдруг все переменилось: с этим обвинением, со всем... И я больше не уверен, что поступаю правильно.

Гендо смотрит на него с непонятным выражением. Верит ли он его словам?

— Потому что через время не перешагнешь, — Фуюцки приподнимается на локте и сжимает кулак. — Время — изнанка пространства, но его не вывернуть... человеческими силами.

Гендо взирает на него так долго, что Фуюцки начинает сомневаться, не глупость ли он сказал, и пристыженно опускает глаза.

— Фуюцки, я не буду предлагать трижды, — доносится до него бесстрастный голос. — Вы все еще можете выйти сухим из воды. Есть места, где даже у Seele не найдется достаточно влияния для...

— Я никуда не побегу, — отрезает он.

— Чистосердечный идиот, — парирует Гендо после долгой паузы.

И Фуюцки вдруг разбирает смех. От всего сразу: от его напыщенного тона, от детского обзывательства, от безумия ситуации, в которой они оказались. Да, он действительно идиот, но только стал им гораздо раньше.

— Я докажу вам, — говорит он, садясь на кровати. И решительно объявляет: — Сейчас я ему скажу, куда он может засунуть свое предложение.

— Кому? Постойте!

Ему кажется, что он спускается быстро — насколько возможно с такой неудобной лестницей. Он готов поклясться, что ступеньки у нее разной высоты. Как он не замечал этого раньше?

По крайней мере столик на месте, там, где должен быть. Он подхватывает с него телефон, но что-то не пускает его — провод. Он дергает провод, и только потом вспоминает, что телефон беспроводной. Просто его нужно снять с базы. Смущенный смешок, и Фуюцки возвращается обратно в спальню, по дороге пытаясь припомнить номер нужного телефона. 

Завидев его, Гендо приподнимается на локтях и садится.

— Кому вы собираетесь звонить?

— Килу, — Фуюцки поражен таким глупым вопросом. Кому еще он может звонить?

Не говоря ни слова, Гендо одним движением выбивает трубку из его руки. И пока Фуюцки пребывает в ступоре, смахивает ее с постели куда-то в темноту. Она со стуком падает на пол.

И как на такое реагировать?

— Сейчас ночь, — быстро говорит Гендо. — Вы же не хотите будить его посреди ночи? Это невежливо.

Вроде бы разумный довод. Но Фуюцки все еще сомневается.

— Вы позвоните завтра и скажете все, что хотели, — предлагает Гендо. — Договорились?

Он протягивает руку и цепляет Фуюцки за край пиджака, и медленно, но настойчиво тянет вниз. Секунда-другая, и Фуюцки поддается — так, как давно на самом деле хотел поддаться, с холодящей кровь отчетливостью понимает он; будто все, что будет, было описано заранее; будто не было никогда ни единого шанса. И не являлись ли все столкновения в их турбулентных отношениях лишь репетицией данного финального акта — борьба, в которой он только и делал, что проигрывал, раз за разом, пока не проиграл на последнем уровне, уровне собственной личности; и тогда ему становится не по себе из-за ускоряющегося биения сердца, из-за радостной готовности, с которой он отдается безумию, — он мастер самооправданий, но ни одно самооправдание, знает он в глубине души, не освободит его от этого единожды пережитого содрогания — от ощущения ликующей черноты, древней как сам мир, вечно таящейся в душе человека.

В одной реальности он говорит после этого, предательски обняв Икари и уткнувшись ему в шею, «Я знал, что она хочет сделать. Я всегда знал», — и это, может быть, лучшая реальность из всех возможных, но не та.

В этой реальности, повалившись на Гендо сверху, Фуюцки неуверенно гладит его по щеке. Задевает пальцем сухие губы. Потом сползает вбок, по-прежнему соприкасаясь с ним плечами. Невыразимая печаль вдруг переполняет его сердце. У него такое чувство, будто что-то ускользает из его рук, навеки.

— Не буду скрывать: я бы хотел трахнуть вас, Фуюцки, — все так же бесстрастно говорит Гендо. — Мне жаль, что вы не в настроении.

И тут Фуюцки не выдерживает. Он резко садится, поворачивается к Гендо и яростно требует, схватив его за плечи:

— Обещай мне одну вещь. Обещай, что суд ничего не значит. Что это все постановка для прессы, такая же, как расследование Второго удара. Признайся, что ты просто морочишь мне голову, что вы там в Seele давно все решили, и тебе просто нравится вести себя как долбанутый сукин сын, ломая комедию. Ну же!

Каждый страстный призыв сопровождается интенсивным встряхиванием лежащего. Гендо нетерпеливо отмахивается от его рук.

— Что за бред? Разумеется, суд это формальность. Все будет решено быстро и кулуарно. Публичный процесс? Никто на это не рассчитывает. При малейшей возможности утечки информации Кил первым делом избавится от главного свидетеля. Даже китобои бросают ценную добычу в шторм.

Он улыбается напряженной, страшноватой улыбочкой и добавляет, понизив голос:

— Мертвых трудно допросить. Он скорее прикажет вздернуть меня на ближайшем суку, этот параноик.

Дрожь пробегает по спине Фуюцки от этих вкрадчивых интонаций. Гендо замечает, берет его руку и перекладывает себе на промежность. По крайней мере насчет своего желания он не лжет.

— А вы хотели бы быть в первом ряду, да, профессор? — говорит он насмешливо и хрипло. — Когда я оступлюсь.

Его глаза, совсем темные, смотрят на него неотрывно. Он будто читает мысли Фуюцки.

— На самом деле вы со мной ради этого, — безжалостно констатирует он. — Вот что держит вас рядом. Вы бы...

Черная волна, черная волна в нем, полное беспамятство. Решительным движением он садится верхом на Гендо, оседлав его бедра. Одной рукой зажимает ему рот, другой судорожно расстегивает брюки. Его трясет как в ознобе.

Не может сообразить, в какую сторону тянуть ремень. Беспорядочно дергает то туда, то сюда. Гендо снова беззвучно смеется, его зубы твердые и гладкие под ладонью Фуюцки. Он помнит, какие это острые зубы, и отдергивает руку, двумя он справляется быстрее, звонкий вжик молнии, и дальше, поддеть резинку, и обхватить горячее, упругое, напряженное.

— Не думал, что... о.

Гендо, к счастью, затыкается сам. С усилием втягивает воздух и закрывает глаза.

Фуюцки подается назад, чтобы было больше места для маневров. Все как в тумане. Его рука будто чужая, будто вовсе не он надрачивает Гендо. Он не знает этого человека под собой. Он не знает себя.

— Д-да, — яростно выдыхает Гендо, и Фуюцки повторяет нужное круговое движение, безо всяких эмоций, автоматически. Он должен бы что-то чувствовать. Почему он ничего не чувствует? Мысль такая же посторонняя и пустая, и пропадает быстро.

Несмотря на внутреннюю дрожь, пальцы повинуются ему так же четко и уверенно, как и всегда. Это почти как дрочить самому себе, но в зеркальном отражении. Ничего сложного. Ничего, с чем он бы не справился. Внезапно Гендо весь сжимается, будто ему заехали по печени:

— О черт, — сдавленно произносит он, и Фуюцки ощущает, как каменеет мускулатура его живота. Реальность происходящего будто разом доходит до него. Он сбивается с ритма и порывается убрать руку, но Гендо не дает, обхватывая своей рукой сверху. 

И никуда не деться от горячей пульсации. Их пальцы скользят синхронно, раз, другой, и Фуюцки чувствует, как что-то теплое и густое стекает вниз по коже. Это его сперма, думает он. Это сперма Икари.

Кончая, Гендо впивается зубами в собственный левый кулак у запястья. Его глаза крепко зажмурены.

Фуюцки смотрит на него какое-то время, будто пытается запомнить. Затем опустошенность и безразличие сковывают его, он слезает с Гендо и медленно ложится набок, осторожно опускается на край кровати, как тяжело больной. Гендо что-то говорит за его спиной, но Фуюцки не реагирует. Он ерзает, пытаясь пристроить измазанную руку как можно дальше, и внезапно засыпает — словно теряет сознание.

***

Мы сами творим историю, каждый день. Вопросы вызывает лишь ее подлинность.

Если я вернусь в Одавару, найду ли я там клуб «Цирк»?  
Название слишком уж подходящее, не так ли? Как в пьесе бунраку, кукольный герой не знает, что все его движения диктуются человеком в черном.

Я могу воссоздать примерную хронику событий — но что в ней было, и чего точно не было? Как отделить факты от их интерпретаций? Я не знаю, какая часть из моих воспоминаний правдива, а какая — лишь горячечный сон с отключенным гиппокампом. Человеческий мозг предрасположен к тому, чтобы выстраивать нарратив по любым, даже самым незначительным подсказкам. Я в курсе теории мотивированного забывания, и знаю, насколько легко в бессознательном одни образы сливаются с другими, порождая нечто, не соответствующее в полной мере ни первому, ни второму. Как переплавленные разноцветные пластики, они неотделимы друг от друга, а форма восприятия их определяется нашим извечно предвзятым сознанием. Это наша слабость — мы дополняем буквально все, что видим. Но в то же время это и наша главная сила — непревзойденная мощь человеческого воображения. Я честно вознамерился забыть ту ночь и продолжать жить так, будто ничего не случилось. Рано или поздно, решил я, наслоение новых дней и новых проблем погребет под собой этот нелепый случай. И я продолжаю работать с ним как ни в чем не бывало, и на первый взгляд кажется, что ничего не изменилось. Это большое облегчение — знать, что и на Икари тот эпизод не произвел сильного впечатления, что он все тот же холодный и равнодушный организатор рабочего процесса, не проявляющий никакой личной заинтересованности в ком бы то ни было. Все та же неприступная невидимая стена высится между нами, но теперь я воспринимаю ее с радостью, ибо понимаю, что она защищает не Икари, но нас обоих — от самих себя, и не высокомерие питает ее, а желание сохранить хрупкий баланс наших и без того непростых отношений.

Я все понимаю. Я восхищен мудростью Икари. Я проникнут благонамеренностью его подхода. А потом мы дискутируем насчет приоритетов в разработке ПО и возможности «выращивания» юнитов из клеток Адама, и в процессе убеждения я забываюсь и кладу руку ему на запястье. Он тут же высвобождается, и между бровей его залегает привычная хмурая складка:

— Никогда так не делай. Люди все видят.

— Кто? Тут одна Акаги.

— Особенно доктор Акаги.

Тогда я не понимаю. Акаги тоже работает на Seele? Армейских? Японское правительство? Только позже я начинаю замечать вещи, на которые не обратил бы внимания без этой странной реплики Икари: как Акаги всегда рядом, когда ему нужно, как она постоянно тратит личное время на проблемы, возникающие в нашей работе — и ничего не требует взамен.

Я беспечно полагал, что все это пример ее душевных добродетелей и неустанного труда на благо человечества, и только новый взгляд, взгляд с другой точки зрения позволил понять истинную причину. Теперь я вижу и другое: как она бросает косые взгляды на Икари, когда думает, что никто не видит; вижу горько поджатые губы, пока пальцы ее выстукивают ночами все новые строчки кода, и как тщательно она укладывает волосы и подбирает украшения — каждый день доктор Акаги неизменно прекрасно выглядит, опровергая стереотипы о неряшливых ученых-нердах, озабоченных только своей драгоценной наукой.

Все ее усилия, однако, пропадают втуне: насколько я могу понять, Икари держит глухую оборону, ни единым жестом, ни словом не давая возможности каких-то дополнительных интерпретаций. Он отказывается даже пообедать с Наоко под очевидно надуманным предлогом, и я выполняю эту миссию вместо него: он слишком груб с ней, думаю я, поглядывая на ее точеный профиль и скучающий взгляд в сторону из-под стрельчатых ресниц. Она подпирает щеку рукой с аккуратным маникюром. Акаги этого не заслуживает.

Я подхожу к нему, пока он один, — в этот раз убедившись, что мы действительно одни. Он сидит за своим столом, как обычно, уставившись в монитор — только глаза движутся, перебегая по строчкам туда-сюда. На работе, я заметил, он вообще избегает снимать очки. Может быть, дело не только в проблемах со зрением.

Я стою у него за спиной и, помедлив, кладу ладонь у основания шеи — намеренно, конечно.

— Я же говорил, — он не отрывается от чтения. — Стой над душой сколько хочешь, но не прикасайся ко мне.

— Вам бы следовало жить дальше, — я не поддаюсь на неформальное обращение. — У людей только одна жизнь, Икари.

Он не реагирует и продолжает изучать таблицу с расчетами. Я смотрю на пустоту за стеклом нашего наблюдательного пункта и свисающие с потолка кабели.

— Юи мертва, — говорю я, и спина под моей ладонью напрягается. Я убираю руку.

— Ты лучше любого другого знаешь, что это не так, — холодно отвечает он.

— Теоретически! — я не могу сдержать возмущение. Обхожу его стол, чтобы встать напротив. — Вы понимаете весь объем — что потребовалось бы для хотя бы разработки технологии!..

Гендо отрывается от экрана, но не смотрит на меня. Это его новая манера, отмечаю я: избегать взгляда. Смотреть сквозь. Как будто я пустое место.

Я качаю головой:

— Это невозможно. Просто невозможно. Признай это. Подумай о сыне — вот кому сейчас...

— Не забывайтесь, Фуюцки.

Холод в голосе становится арктическим. Я понимаю, что снова перегнул палку, и глубоко вздыхаю, нервно ероша волосы. Почему мы двое будто бы совершенно неспособны к диалогу? К нормальному человеческому общению? Любые мои попытки повлиять на Икари заканчиваются вот так, заканчиваются ничем: он просто дистанцируется, игнорируя все аргументы. Он не хочет видеть сына. Он не будет рассматривать Акаги, как... вариант. Его грандиозные планы не включают такие пустяки. Все, что он теперь хочет — быть тут, в подземном склепе, с телом своей возлюбленной... причем это даже не ее тело.

Это черт знает что. Неужели он правда верит, что эволюция человечества может происходить так? Через ужас и гибель?

— Ненавижу это место, — говорю я вполголоса, опершись рукой о защитное стекло и невидяще глядя в пустоту. — Слишком много воспоминаний.

— Именно поэтому я здесь.

Я оборачиваюсь, и вот теперь он смотрит на меня и, я знаю, видит меня.

— Это все, что у меня осталось, — говорит он просто. Я прикусываю губу в раздумьях. Где-то на ней до сих пор маленький шрам — к счастью, я его больше не чувствую.

Но я чувствую, что у нас Икари есть что-то общее: что-то, на чем, может быть, со временем удастся выстроить более здоровую коммуникацию.

Наша общая память.

— Помните, как мы открывали Испытательный центр-1? — говорю я преувеличенно бодро, стараясь прогнать ностальгию из голоса. — Омура еще сделал групповое фото в лаборатории.

— Да, она долго держала его на письменном столе, в кабинете. Теперь, конечно, все это уничтожено.

Я качаю головой:

— Я все-таки не понимаю: зачем вы это сделали?

— Я должен был. Иначе они бы стали изучать все ее материалы, и нашли определенные несостыковки с нашим докладом.

Его губы трогает невеселая усмешка.

— Безутешный вдовец уничтожает вещи жены в приступе тоски. Кто может усомниться в его чувствах?

— Но вы действительно были. — Я поспешно заканчиваю: — В тоске.

Мы оба понимаем, о чем идет речь. Мы говорим не о том, о чем говорим вслух. И когда наши взгляды встречаются, я первым отвожу глаза.

— Удачное совпадение, да? — замечает он после долгой паузы.

Он не знает, однако, что одна копия той фотографии осталась у меня.

На ней мы втроем: Гендо, Юи и я. Она присела на краешек стула и улыбается, привычно одергивая юбку. Я стою за ее спиной, держась за спинку стула, практически нависая над ней (она часто шутила над этой моей манерой). И Гендо в стороне, как обычно — вечный одиночка, суровый гений. Удивительно, что ради общего снимка он тоже снизошел до улыбки.

Я знаю, что любой, кто посмотрит на фото, увидит миловидную женщину — симпатичная, но ничего примечательного; открытый взгляд, нежный овал лица, мягкая улыбка.

Ни одна фотография не даст вам представления о том, какой она была.  
Это не та красота, что видна на фото. 

Юи была нашим ангелом, и когда она ушла, то забрала свет с собой.

***

(2005 год)

_«что бы ты сделал, если бы я предал тебя?»  
гендо смотрит на меня так, что я немедленно жалею о вопросе.   
«ты, кажется, в курсе методов seele»  
«не seele. тебя»  
он, кажется, понимает. смотрит в окно.  
«я знаю, что они мне не доверяют»  
свет из окна падает на доску, и вытянутые тени пересекают строго расчерченные клетки  
«и все-таки?»  
я смотрю на его лежащую на столе руку, на крепкие пальцы с массивными суставами. руки деревенщины. вздутые вены. жесткие черные волоски на первых фалангах напоминают мне лобковые волосы, и я отвожу взгляд, от греха подальше.  
«считай, что ты бы умер. для меня»_

***

После второго раза уже сложнее игнорировать происходящее.

Фуюцки выбивает сигарету из пачки, но она не поддается. Кажется, он потерял прежнюю сноровку. С трудом добыв одну, он щелкает новой тугой зажигалкой, и подрагивающие руки дают слабину самым постыдным образом, но он старается не подавать виду. Он знает, что находится под наблюдением. 

Гендо следит за ним, молча, бесстрастно. Он еще в постели, но почему-то трудно поверить, что это тот же человек, что пять минут назад терся об него с бессвязными мольбами. Об этом напоминает разве что темный румянец, окрашивающий даже его оливковую кожу, — он сходит с щек очень медленно.

Дневной свет, с досадой замечает Фуюцки, делает все хуже. Как будто все стало реальнее. Как будто весь мир видит, чем они занимались.

С безликими белыми стенами и узким черным бордюром у темного пола спальня напоминает больничную палату. Кроме двуспальной кровати, занимающую большую часть комнаты, смотреть решительно не на что — разве что на небольшой письменный столик напротив у окна, за которым с трудом поместится один взрослый человек. Вряд ли Икари смог бы тут работать; впрочем, квартира и выглядит практически нежилой, она выглядит как фото в каталоге дешевого съемного жилья. Если Икари и приобрел ее, он не изменил ровным счетом ничего в ее облике. Квартира выглядит... возмутительно голой, и Фуюцки не может не задаться вопросом, что владелец обычно в ней делает. Спит? Рассматривает стены? Насколько он успел заметить, здесь нет даже кухни.

«Или он использует этот транзитный пункт исключительно для повышения навыков перепиха», — высказывает предположение внутренний голос, и Фуюцки чуть не давится сигаретным дымом. Он прочищает горло, стряхивает пепел в стеклянный стакан на столике и оглядывается на Гендо:

— Будете? — Он не очень уверенно предлагает пачку. 

Гендо игнорирует вопрос в свойственной ему чарующей манере. Он без малейшего стеснения вылезает из-под одеяла и принимается подбирать разбросанную по полу одежду.

Наблюдая за ним, Фуюцки с чувством глубокого внутреннего облегчения убеждается, что эстетически он совершенно равнодушен к Икари. Нет, ни его худощавая спина (со старым белым шрамом под лопаткой, замечает он), ни жилистые икры, ни упругие ягодицы не вызывают в нем никаких эротических переживаний. Обычное мужское тело.

Тогда почему он помнит каждое выражение его лица, помнит каждый рваный вдох, и несколько коротких слов, сказанных Икари в процессе, все еще крутятся в его голове?

Почему его пульс учащается, когда он представляет себе, как Гендо сдавленно, как от мучительной боли, произносит его имя? Когда он поневоле издает хоть какой-то звук, этот молчаливый человек, не позволяющий себе открытых проявлений чувств?

Что это, действительно какая-то обсессия, касающаяся его личности?..  
Или патологическая фиксация на болезненных неизжитых чувствах... к ней?

— Мой отец тоже курил, — вдруг говорит Гендо, небрежно.

Фуюцки не находится с ответом. Гендо никогда ничего не рассказывал о своей семье.

— Я ненавидел этот запах.

Он равнодушно застегивает джинсы, затем надевает джемпер. Фуюцки снова коротко откашливается: с непривычки горло пересыхает от дыма.

Гендо садится на край кровати, глядя перед собой, на белую стену — как будто перед ним там разворачиваются события прошлого.

— Он был рыбаком. По крайней мере, так считалось.

Фуюцки остается на месте. Он запахивает расстегнутую рубашку поплотнее и затягивается сигаретой, немного жалея, что в данный момент трезв. Он избегает приближаться к кровати как к месту преступления и старается не останавливать на ней взгляд.

— Сам я чаще видел его валяющимся дома, пьяным до беспамятства, или слоняющимся по деревне в надежде раздобыть у бывших товарищей денег на выпивку. Но это было не так просто, потому что все знали, что он за человек.  
Хуже было, когда он бодрствовал и... трезвел. Он был готов сорваться на ком угодно. В самые плохие моменты я убегал к морю и сидел на берегу. Просто сидел там и ждал. И я просил морских духов забрать его.  
Так бывало. Кто-то уходил в море и не возвращался. Почему не мой отец? Самый бесполезный человек на свете?

Гендо делает паузу, будто ждет ответа — или возражений. 

— Его пару раз сильно избивали, его самого, но он всегда поправлялся. Всегда вставал на ноги, сам, без больницы. Он был как заговоренный. Здоровый как бык.

Монотонность его речи смущает Фуюцки. Как и непривычная откровенность.

— Сколько вам было? — Он рискует нарушить течение воспоминаний, но вопрос кажется ему достаточно важным.

— Лет десять. Двенадцать. Я уже помогал ему с лодкой и с уловом, когда мог. Он говорил, что в школе мне все равно ничего не светит. Они часто ссорились с матерью из-за этого.

Фуюцки выдвигает стул и садится у столика, лицом к Икари. Икари целиком погружен в воспоминания, и как будто не замечает его, считая частью своего внутреннего монолога.

— Но я бы ничего не сделал, если бы не случай. Один случай.  
Случайно я услышал, как наш сосед жаловался другу, что их шхуна уже второй день возвращается полупустой — проклятый иглобрюх, сказал он, распугал всю прибрежную рыбу. И тогда я понял: вот он. Вот мой шанс. Это было немного страшно, как если бы кто-то подслушал мои мысли и дал мне ответ, когда я его уже не ждал.

Гендо склоняет голову ниже, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то.

— Я взял лодку — тайком, конечно. Отец убил бы меня, узнай он. С топливным кризисом и подсчетом каждой йены. Но он был в городе, а мать, если и заметила, не выдала меня.  
На заре океан кажется удивительно теплым, но это обманчивый вид. И когда я продрог до костей, потратил почти всю наживку и готов был повернуть назад, нужная рыбина наконец клюнула. Вытянув ее из воды, я поглядел в ее уродливое шишковатое лицо. Она билась и трепыхалась в моих руках, как живое и холодное сердце.

Фуюцки тушит окурок сигареты, подавляя нестерпимое желание тут же зажечь новую. В прежние времена он мог выкуривать по две с половиной пачки в день.

— Но я не был уверен, что рыба та самая. Я должен был проверить. Поэтому сначала отравил собаку.  
Их было несколько в деревне. Бродячие, они обычно кормились у причала или на берегу. Я выбрал одну палевую суку, которая выглядела достаточно крупной.  
Сначала ничего не произошло. Она заглотила кусок в один присест и ожидала продолжения. Потом села и стала лениво чесаться. Солнце равнодушно светило на нас — был полдень. Я ждал и ждал, обливаясь потом, и ничего не происходило. Я почувствовал себя обманутым. И только потом она пошла, и пошла неуверенно, будто земля под ее ногами была стеклянной. Я окликнул ее, и она обернулась на меня. Тяжко задышала, вывалив язык.

В тишине слышно, как открываются двери лифта на их этаже. Открываются, закрываются, лифт уезжает.

— Стоя над ее телом, я первый раз ощутил: мир — это только место приложения дремлющих сил зла. И всякий, у кого достанет мужества, станет его господином.

После паузы:

— Я скинул труп в расщелину в прибрежных скалах.

Он смотрит на Фуюцки, как будто рассчитывает, что тот поедет искать труп собаки тридцатилетней давности.

— Остальное было предопределено, — наконец говорит он вполголоса. Будто старается убедить кого-то. — Высушив внутренности рыбы, я растер их в порошок. Его легко подмешать в рыбный соус, и никто не заметит вкуса... тем более он. Он не заметил бы и щитомордника в своем бенто.  
Он уплыл на лодке в ночь, как обычно делал, а днем ее нашли — пустую. Все выглядело так, будто он блевал, перегнувшись через борт, но не рассчитал, вывалился и утонул. Из-за крайнего опьянения, как решили люди, и только я знал истинную причину.  
Никто особо не горевал, но многие вздохнули с облегчением. Отец был зачинщиком многих драк и ссор в деревне, он был для них... он был как наболевший зуб.

— Даже мать?

Заметив взгляд, Фуюцки поясняет вопрос:

— Никто не горевал, — и даже твоя мать?

— Ей с ним тоже приходилось непросто, — говорит Гендо. Точнее, уходит от ответа — Фуюцки знает, как он это делает. Наблюдал его игру много раз, но каждый раз раздражает как в первый.

Он катает в пальцах незажженную сигарету.

— Ты всем это рассказываешь, с кем спишь?

— Нет. На самом деле, первый раз рассказываю кому-то.

— Тогда почему? — напряженно допытывается Фуюцки. — Почему именно я? За что такая высокая честь? Дело в моем лице, или располагающем обращении, или в чем? Скажи, и я исправлюсь. Потому что я устал открывать все новые глубины твоей... патологии. Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что узнал худшее...

Он резко замолкает и трет бровь.

— Юи было бы сложно изложить такую ностальгическую историю, да? — говорит он чуть погодя, уже более спокойно. — Немного не вписывается в романтический образ.

— Что вы хотите услышать? — доносится до него.

— Правду, для разнообразия.

Гендо презрительно вздергивает подбородок.

— Что я сожалею? Я не сожалею. Я с удовольствием убил бы его еще раз, если бы мог. Он был всем, что я ненавидел в мире. 

— Все, я больше не хочу ничего знать. Ничего, Икари. — Фуюцки поднимается со стула и качает головой. Он по возможности быстро застегивает рубашку, одновременно озираясь в поисках своего кейса. Должно быть, он оставил его у дверей.

— Даже где я был во время Второго удара? — мягко интересуется Гендо, и в его голосе он слышит затаенную иронию. — Мне казалось, вам крайне любопытна эта информация.

Фуюцки прикладывает все усилия, чтобы сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Он нащупывает в кармане брюк галстук и пропускает вокруг шеи, завязывая двойной узел.

— «В каких расщелинах, в каких сырых подвалах...» — цитирует Гендо по памяти, явно забавляясь ситуацией.

Узел разваливается. Фуюцки не может поверить, что сказал это вслух. Как он мог? И почему он этого совсем не помнит? Он сдается и опускает руки. Галстук безжизненно висит на его груди.

Гендо резко встает и подходит к нему вплотную.

— Я бы мог рассказать вам столько всего. Вы и понятия не имеете.

Он не сводит глаз с Фуюцки. Его зрачки расширены. Сейчас он выглядит так, каким был в постели: совершенно невменяемым, незнакомым и странным. Воздух будто сгущается вокруг них двоих, неотвратимо притягивая друг к другу, и в какой-то момент кажется, что они близки к поцелую. Но момент проходит. Фуюцки скорбно склоняет голову.

— Я не понимаю, — тихо говорит он, — почему вам всегда нужно... низвергать бывших героев.

— Думаете, вы были моим героем? — уточняет Гендо. И продолжает после паузы: — Может быть. Может быть, вы и правы. Помните то занятие, когда вы выводили уравнение Лапланша-Оливьера для катексиса либидо? Мел так и летал по доске, крошки сыпались на пол.  
И безмолвие аудитории. Все были заворожены вами. Тяга к красоте живет в каждом, в том числе к красоте мысли. Думаю, я был в тот момент влюблен в вас.

Фуюцки внутренне передергивает от того, как легко Икари бросает это слово. Можно усомниться, подразумевает ли Гендо под такими словами то же, что и все остальные люди.

Гендо отступает в сторону и задумчиво глядит на стакан с сигаретным пеплом.

— Но так было один момент. Один момент я был не властен над собой.  
И я вам этого никогда не прощу.

Фуюцки поворачивается и ищет улыбку в его глазах, но не находит. Он идет к выходу, когда Гендо говорит ему, не оборачиваясь:

— Я часто думал, каково было бы заняться сексом с человеком, который знает о либидо все.

«Это скорее мешает», — хочет сказать Фуюцки, но скованно молчит. Окидывает прощальным взглядом спальню и стоящего у окна человека.

— Все могло сложиться иначе, — говорит Гендо, неожиданно серьезно.

— Если бы мы были другими людьми, — заканчивает за него Фуюцки. И вот теперь на губах Гендо играет тень усмешки:

— Вы преступно упрямы, Фуюцки. Мне вы больше нравитесь пьяным.

Он замечает кейс, действительно стоящий у входной двери, и, вспомнив кое-что, задерживается в дверях спальни. Как будто никак не может покинуть это место.

— Я хочу задать вам один вопрос.

— Что ж, я думаю, один не считается, — с готовностью соглашается Гендо.

— В университете, если помните, был такой преподаватель, профессор Аояма, читал лекции по молекулярной генетике. Вы устроили скандал на одном из его занятий.

Гендо ждет, не подтверждая и не отрицая сказанного. Фуюцки прикусывает пересохшую губу:

— Какова была причина? Почему это было так важно для вас?

— Для меня? — с недоверчивой интонацией переспрашивает он. — Это было важно для нее.

***

_нет, я не могу представить его нежность.  
или не хочу?_

После этого он отдаляется. Мы по-прежнему проводим много времени вместе, но качественно оно совсем иное. Я не смог бы объяснить разницу: как с теплыми и холодными подводными течениями, это просто данность, которую ощущаешь кожей. Однако теперь я достаточно осведомлен, чтобы подметить момент, когда он сходится с Акаги. Мне следовало бы радоваться, правда? Это как раз то, чего я хотел. Как-то раз мне на глаза попадается служебная записка Акаги, и по некоторым упомянутым в ней деталям и лексическим особенностям я понимаю, что их связь несколько... односторонняя. Возможно, Акаги не совсем понимает, с кем имеет дело. Возможно, она не так умна, как я думал. Впрочем, я не собираюсь просвещать ее в любом случае. У меня хватает своих забот: комитет недоволен отступлениями от графика (Икари называет это свободной импровизацией), последняя партия чипов для транспортных систем оказывается бракованной, а германское отделение выражает озабоченность режимом безопасности образца в проекте «А».

И сверх того я думаю и о другом.

Итак, есть душа без тела, и есть некое тело, способное к бесконечной регенерации. Будто что-то свыше дает нам шанс исправить прошлое. Но к чему это может привести?

Я буду предателем второй раз, если сделаю это.

К кому я ревную? Его к Акаги или Акаги к его верности памяти Юи? Если б я знал.

Я знаю, что отдал бы все, чтобы увидеть ее еще раз. Может быть, я и так отдаю.

Всегда можно отдать больше, думаю я, глядя на изрезанный белый халат Гендо, накинутый на его рабочий стул. Ножницы оставлены тут же, на столе, как напоминание.

Он, вероятно, тоже несчастлив. Как и Наоко. Как и все мы тут.

Я набираюсь смелости, чтобы сказать. Не могу выбрать момент, чтобы сказать. Когда я успел стать таким трусом?

Лежа в постели без сна, я репетирую фразу снова и снова. Тени от вентилятора бесшумно скользят по потолку и растворяются в темноте. Как ни крути, получается одно и то же.

«Икари, я знаю, что это звучит как форменное безумие, но я бы хотел попробовать один вариант с возвращением Юи».

***

(2003 год)

_«я слышал про ваши успехи в gehirn. мои поздравления, икари»  
«спасибо»  
кил лоренц раскрывает папку и снова перечитывает технические характеристики кораблей флота оон.  
«это финальный список?»  
«да»  
«я бы хотел внести еще одно имя»  
гендо берет в руки ручку и улыбается.  
кил замечает, что манера часто улыбаться этого молодого человека ему совсем не нравится.  
«пожалуйста»  
он пододвигает к икари список и наблюдает, как тот быстро выводит имя. у него неаккуратный почерк, выдающий нетерпеливого человека.  
«и кто он такой?» любопытствует кил, снова повернув список к себе.  
«мой хороший друг»_


End file.
